


A Candle to Guide

by DoreyG



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, ToT: Monster Mash, Vampires, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: Tiger's fangs slide into his neck easily, and he barely bites down on a moan as he feels the blood start to leave his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Tiger's fangs slide into his neck easily, and he barely bites down on a moan as he feels the blood start to leave his body.

They're naked in bed, have been naked for quite some time. He swears that he keeps reminding himself not to come back here, but it makes no difference in practice. Every time Tiger looks hungry his skin starts to tingle, every time Tiger allows his eyes to show that particular starved shade of silver he's already hard. And every time the man inevitably crooks his finger at him, reluctantly asks for what he so obviously needs...

Well, helpless is probably too kind a word for it.

He knows that he should be terrified, is the thing. He's been trained by Bruce, who would doubtlessly be wearing his most disapproving scowl if he ever found out about this. He's lived in Gotham for most of his life, has learned in entirely too detailed ways what creatures like Tiger can do if you rile them. He's heard stories whispered in the night, accounts sobbed out to police officers, warnings on the tongues of even the most open minded people. Forget terrified, he should be out of his _mind_ with fear. Should be running away from Tiger at top speed, shielding his jugular from even the most innocent of touches.

...And yet.

Every time Tiger restrains himself - fights the monster within - for long enough to look obviously hungry, his skin starts to tingle. Every time Tiger trusts him enough - cares for him enough - to show the vulnerability of his silver eyes, he's already hard. Every time Tiger - who believes himself a monster more than anybody else ever could - asks him for his blood like he'd rather stand in sunlight until he was dust than use him in such a way...

Tiger gnaws at his throat a little, hard and desperate enough that he can feel a drop of blood escape and slide slickly down to his collarbone, and he can't control his responding moan this time. Fuck fear, there's literally nowhere else he wants to be.


End file.
